


Ishimaru x Mondo

by owodespacito



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Crack, Danganronpa Spoilers, M/M, Vore, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owodespacito/pseuds/owodespacito
Summary: Really gud fic abt taka and his love, as well as his freinds like togameme and weed-man.I made this monstrosity ages ago and decided to put it here.





	1. Crippling depression

Ishimaru had crippling depression because Mondo had just become butter. He was just sat at a table, staring at his feet instead of monitoring the halls like he should be. Hagakure saw him like this, so he decided to cheer him up.

"Hey dude, do you want some of this bread and butter? It's real-" Hagakure stopped. "Oh my God. I am so sorry "

 

Later on, Ishimaru was in his room. "Brooooo how could you? How are you even butter? This makes no sense..." Ishimaru wailed. He looked down at the package in his hands. The yellow box had a picture of Mondo and the text 'Mondo butter' on the lid. He knew what he had to do.

He took a piece of bread out of the basket he had and tore it in half. He reached into his pocket and took a butter knife out. He looked at it. He saw his reflection frowning at him. "Bro... I'm sorry I couldn't stop you.." he pinched his eyes shut, and a tear fell onto the knife, making a small noise.

He opened the lid, and took a good sniff. It smelt like butter. And Mondo. He took the knife in his shaking hand, and cut into the yellow mass. He suppressed a sob. The knife had a chunk of butter on it, which he moved into his mouth. It tasted like butter. And Mondo.

He decided to spread some onto the bread he had torn. He spread it around on the soft loaf. 'Time to see if Hagakure was right' he thought to himself. He bit down on the bread. He was right, it was good. Just like Mondo.


	2. Togamommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Togamommy gets up to sum cheeki antics

Ishimaru returned the butter to the fridge, but little did he know Togami was watching him. When he left the kitchen, Togami ran at Mach speed to the butter. He wanted a taste of Mondo too.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Hagakure's voice broke the silence of the kitchen.

"Nothing, now piss off" Togami yelled. 

"Wow dude, I can't believe you swore, I'm gonna tell Ishimaru!" Hagakure started to run. He grabbed the door handle, but it was locked. He heard Togami chuckle.

"You walked right into my trap..." Togami opened his jaw. Hagakure gasped, he had dislocated it, just like a snake!

Togami put his jaw over Hagakure's head. He could hear Hagakure's muffled screaming as he started to consume him.

Hagakure slipped into Togami's stomach. Togami patted his enlarged belly, and sat in the floor. "Hm, you were a satisfying meal, too bad I forgot to use the Mondo butter" Togami mumbled seductively.


	3. Top ten anime crossovers

Ishimaru had left the kitchen when he heard an eardrum piercing screech from somewhere outside the school walls. He didn't have enough time to process what was happening when the wall got knocked down, and he saw a figure hovering above the rubble. The strangest thing was that this man was T-posing.

"DEH DEH DEH DEH, JUNPEI WAH!" The figure screamed.

"lol wtf." Said Mondo, who was alive.

"WTF BRO I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Ishimaru yelled.

"Yeah I was but this ma- I mean, da man brought me back to life." Ishimaru turned to the man who was hovering in the air.

"Thanks, I guess..." Ishimaru had no words to describe what the actual fuck had just happened, "let's escape from here then." Ishimaru said to Mondo before exiting the school. However, this was a grave mistake. Ishimaru looked around him, and couldn't believe what he saw. It was Togami, but this time he was 69 meters tall and was T H I C C.

 

To be continued..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................


	4. i don't even know (da finul chaptur)

Thicc Togamommy saw Ishimaru climb out of the rubble. "Hmmm yes child I'ma vore you naow >:3c." Togami squealed.

"wtf" Ishimaru said, but Togami had grabbed him and was about to vore him, when suddenly Junpei started hovering towards Togami. He aimed his evoker at Togadaddy.

"Lmao, that's an evoker m8 it can't shoot bullets xd you-" Togami started but stopped when he felt a bullet pass through his skull. He died.

"Holy shet dude, what's your talent?" Mondo asked him.

"..." Junpei ominously said nothing, but then..."I..am the... ultimate kink shamer..." Junpei bellowed with the voice of a god.

"Thx for killing Togami, not only did he vore Hagakure, but he was kinda, well he was kind of an asshole." Ishimaru stated bluntly.

 

Suddenly, Ishimaru, Mondo and Junpei turn to stare at you.

Mondo starts speaking. "Vore is not only disgusting and wierd, it also kills people! And killing people is wrong, right Chihiro?" Mondo turns to Chihiro's dead body, which was in it's T-posing position Togami had put it in. (:,()

Junpei just stares at you, T-posing. You can almost hear the ominous background music that would accompany him.

"And that's why you don't vore people kids, any questions?" Ishimaru asks you.


End file.
